dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lybby/Lyrics
Zara Dawson: Get ready for the fun This sh** is on! lybby The first hour of the f**kin' day Everyone's getting tipsy Sh** ain't gonna stop until the morning We're gonna go f**kin' crazy Drink loads of alcohol and sh** like that XMUSIC: People f**kin' in the middle of the living room It's absolutely bananas Some crazy sh** goes on after lybby Zara Dawson and XMUSIC: People getting naked They take photos Don't give a f**k till the morning When they cry, “My a** crack! My nipple! My everything! It's full frontal!” Everyone: lybby is when the fun's gettin' started It's crazy The fun gets started at 12 o'clock Oh, yeah, it is Sadie too scared to be toast lybby is when the fun's gettin' started Zara Dawson: We be normal 'til 11:59 That's when the party's really getting started Drink beer, wine, vodka, Bloody Mary, spirits And if it's in the United f**king Kingdom, cider Who cares if they see nudes? I was tipsy anyways Didn't know what the f**k I was doing Mask Torn: Get ready for the fun When it hits 12 o'clock Everyone: lybby is when the fun's gettin' started It's crazy The fun gets started at 12 o'clock Oh, yeah, it is Sadie too scared to be toast lybby is when the fun's gettin' started Neon King: Sadie be in the kitchen Too scared to be toast Drunks wanna turn her into toast NO! Sadie cries Joker: Sadie be made into toast Now they sing a song about burps Sadie be made into toast Now they sing a song about burps XMUSIC: Too drunk to give a f**k That they turned Sadie into toast Too drunk to give a f**k That they turned Sadie into toast Everyone: lybby is when the fun's gettin' started It's crazy The fun gets started at 12 o'clock Oh, yeah, it is Sadie be turned into toast lybby is when the fun's gettin' started It's crazy The fun gets started at 12 o'clock Oh, yeah, it is Sadie be turned into toast lybby is when the fun's just gettin' started Stacey Boma: They ain't givin' no distorted noises (XMUSIC: Cause they too drunk to give a f**k) Zara Dawson: OMFG! It's 11:59! Count down from 60! Everyone: 60 59 58 57 56 55 54 53 52 51 50 49 48 47 46 45 44 43 42 41 40 39 38 37 36 35 34 33 32 31 30 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 Stacey Boma: Vingt deux Everyone: 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 Tres Dos Uno Zara Dawson: 12 o'clock! Woo! Everyone: lybby is when the fun's gettin' started It's crazy The fun gets started at 12 o'clock (XMUSIC: It starts now) Oh, yeah, it is Sadie be turned into toast lybby is when the fun's gettin' started $iGN@TURE: The new day's just begun The excitement's just begun The hardcore partying's just begun R-Key Competitions to see who can dance best Quárter Everyone be drunk Stacey Boma: They ain't givin' no distorted noises (XMUSIC: Cause they too drunk to give a f**k) Category:Uncategorized